Don't Believe the Truth
by Duckster's-Rave
Summary: Life is not a fairytale. Heroes don't always win. But Ven's loss to the darkest parts of his own heart will drag both him and Aqua into a world of madness and depravity from which they have little escape. VanVen


**AN: ****So, I'm back, once more, with a new fic. Hurrah? Maybe not if you wanted more of my YuGiOh fanfics...I'm sorry about those. I kinda lost my mojo on them – but I may take a recast on Light with the Sharpened Edge if I ever get back into the fandom. Yeah, I'm fickle, I'm sorry – but I was really into YGO in a pretty bad time, and going back to it at the moment would only upset me, to be honest.**

**Anyhoo, I've been debating whether or not to unleash this particular Kingdom Hearts fic on the collective internets and fully declare myself a sick bastard for about six months. Since I've been drawing a ton of fanart for it anyways, I'm just gonna go ahead and screw the consequences. **

**So, main pairing's going to be Vanitas/Ventus, and the warning list's going to be hella long. But, hey, with a fic that's going to contain rape, non-con, mind-fuckery, mental conditioning, forced crossdressing, adult language, tentacle rape, graphic male/male sex and graphic violence, you'd need a long warning list so all the sane people can get out whilst they're still sane, ne?**

**If you're aware of all that and you're still willing to sit along for the darkest parts of what the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep world can offer, I wish you luck...mostly with my rusty writing skills. **

**Prologue: All that is Silent is not Gold**

The worn stone walls were both suffocating and cold, the way that they had been for...however long she'd been confined inside this place. After the first few weeks, she'd simply given up on counting how many times what little sunlight her cell caught appeared and faded as the days passed as normal in the outside world. She didn't need to know how long she'd been kept here because of _him. _It had only served to darken her heart further and weaken her hopes almost entirely. Which, as she knew, was exactly what _he _wanted.

To be honest with herself, it was almost working. With every day that passed without hope of getting her own way out, it got a little easier to forget that it would even be possible, and the outside world became more distant with each time she started to forget. The room only enclosed a simple bed that was bolted to the floor and wall, and a small partition in one of the corners that contained a lavatory, a sink and a tiny shower. There were no windows, and as for the possibility of a door? The complete and utter lack of one reinforced the idea that there would be no escape. A small gap between the bottom of the bars of the room was only ever going to be large enough to pass through a tray of food three times a day.

No door and no window meant no locks. No locks meant that summoning her Keyblade would be completely and utterly redundant. It only ever managed to trigger the arrival of a large swarm of Unversed into her cell, and slaying them all exhausted her a little more each time she tried. Part of her still wondered about how _he _somehow knew every time she tried to escape.

Escape, of course, being her only option. Rescue would be impossible following the fates of her two friends, and Aqua shuddered to think of that reality. Terra, losing his own body to Xehanort's master plans and falling into darkness with her as she tried to save him from himself. But of course, she should have known that even her fight to save him would be part of another's plan. _He_ had been watching from behind the scenes the whole time, _his _own happy ending assured. _He_ had known that she would throw herself into the endless Darkness for even a _chance _to save Terra; and that _he _had even anticipated her return from the dark through sheer will and used it to turn the people of this world against her.

The irony wasn't lost on Aqua. She, who had fought so hard, along with her friends, to save Radiant Gardens from the grip of the Unversed – monsters that _he _had unleashed upon the worlds - was now seen as the cause of it all. And the true origin of those monsters was hailed as a hero. It was almost too much to think about, almost too much to take in that someone as insane and depraved as _he _was could find the perfect way to ensnare all three of them.

At least there was a slight comfort in knowing that her older friend was still there in some smallway, that there was a chance to save him some day. It had allowed her to not exactly grieve losing him, but to begin to try to work out how to save him. Somehow. _Once she could just escape, then everything else would fall into place, surely?_

Her other friend's fate hadn't been so easy to discern. After waking up to a blinding light that she and King Mickey had assumed was the Forging of the X-Blade, they had prepared to face whatever came next. What had come next was nothing. No sign of either Ventus or of _him _save for a few scars on the ground where her blond friend had struggled against the most twisted part of his own self. After that came the fight with Terra, or rather the fiend that had taken her friend's face to wear as his own...and after that, the Darkness and now this cell.

Aqua shifted a little on the thin sheets of the bed, not realizing that she'd been lying in the same awkward way long enough for her legs to go numb from their position. She winced slightly at the sudden surge of pins and needles through her limbs and let out a sigh. Part of her began to suspect that _he _only wanted to drive her insane with boredom and the worries about her friends. And the not knowing, the endless wondering about Ventus' fate after he'd simply disappeared from the Keyblade Graveyard in a flash of light, insane laughter following in the wake.

It seemed that nothing, like every other day that she'd been stuck here, was the only certainty in this world.

A loud clanking noise next roused the young Keyblade Master from her sleep, and Aqua glanced at the floor expecting some assortment of food on a tray to be pushed in under the bars; her gaze only met with a pair of shoes. Deep blue eyes widened, and alighted immediately on the face of her 'visitor' getting to her feet in a defensive stance at the same time, ready to summon her Keyblade.

"Just try it, _Master _Aqua, you know exactly what will happen if you even try. Not to mention that I'm more than a little safe with you all caged up like the little bluebird you a-" Vanitas' smug smirk was interjected by the tip of the prisoner's Keyblade touching his throat. But only for a second. Taking a step backwards out of the weapon's range he immediately grinned again. "So, three months of solitary still not enough to fix you? Then again, I never really planned on even breaking you properly yet. Just to let you simmer over your _friends,_" He spat out the word as if it burned his mouth to say it, "for a while. Mostly for kicks – but then again, I am the first to admit I'm a tiny bit of a bastard; right, Aqua?"

There was no reply except for a steely glare, and a tiny flicker of confidence in her eyes. "Seriously? To me, this seems like something you just pulled out of the air at the last second, like you hadn't any real idea to do anything other than stick me in a room in the hopes that I'd go insane with boredom." Aqua didn't smile, but let herself relax her stance a little. If Vanitas had come to do anything other than taunt his captive then he would have set a hoard of Unversed upon her as soon as she summoned her Keyblade to hand. Whatever his motives for this visit, it didn't seem to be anything other than to reassure his own superiority over her.

If she could just get his hackles up even once, just to see his smugness crack even a little, then she'd feel like she'd achieved something. His anger could provide an opening that she could take advantage of, and if nothing happened, the memory of it would be a source of amusement in her lesser moments.

"Oh, I have plans – as you've seen, _Master, _but why spoil all the fun by telling you in advance?" Aqua snorted, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere but her own frustration if he was going to be like this.

"Because it would distract me from asking you why you finally decided to abandon the helmet and skirt statement?" She knew it was childish, so very childish, but there was something about being confined to a cell with only yourself and the odd Unversed for company that dampened one's social skills. There was truth in the statement, however – instead of the usual skin-tight suit of Darkness and that mirrored helmet that had hidden a deceptively pretty face, the boy was wearing a simple red button-up shirt and black trousers. It was a far cry from the ostentatious outfit she'd seen him wear every other time, and the young Master had to admit it was a far less ridiculous look.

There was no reply from the source of the Unversed save for that same irritating smirk and a step forward. Despite being within striking range of her Keyblade, Aqua made no move to attack him again. It would only result in him stepping back again and laughing at her, and that particular game would wear thin far too easily to be begun again. _If there was only a chance of bringing him inside the cell, then her way out was set, _she realized, and as if the boy had heard her thoughts Vanitas told her to step back a little.

"So you can say 'hello'? I thought we'd already passed those kinds of formalities, unless you want to start over and have us kiss and make up?" Again, no real reply other than that infuriating Cheshire cat grin.

"Something like that."

"You're not going to tell me are you, so I guess I'll play along for now. But know as soon as you step inside this cell that you'll be opening yourself to everything I can throw at you, and more besides."

"Oh! About _that._" Vanitas suddenly looked _sincere_, for want of a better word. "You may want to put your little toy away for this, Master Aqua. After all, you wouldn't want to hurt your other guest, surely?" Aqua narrowed her eyes at him.

"What 'other guest' are you talking about?" Aqua's mind flickered through the possibilities and came up with only one solution – Mickey. It had to be him; there was no-one else that had tried to destroy the boy that stood before her. At least it would greatly improve her chances of getting out of this prison and saving Ven and Terra from their own ends.

"Like I said, put the Keyblade away, step aside, and I'll let you see him. I think you'll be pretty surprised, to be honest. After all, it has been a long time since you saw him last – eight months, at least." _Eight months? There was a lot someone with a mind like Vanitas' could do to someone in eight months..._She inwardly shuddered at the state she anticipated her friend would be in, and vowed to make Vanitas pay for each second of it.

During her internal monologue, Aqua had watched Vanitas put a hand to the bars, melting them into a gap large enough for him to step through, becoming the only person other than her to be on the inside of them. She gave him a glare as she dismissed her Keyblade, if only until he decided to bring Mickey in. As soon as that happened, she'd have her opportunity. At the sight of her momentary step-down, Vanitas motioned for Aqua to move back more. "This room is pretty small, and I really don't want you hurting him if you do decide to summon your weapon again. I'll be honest with you, Aqua, I'll be very surprised if you don't. But for his sake I'll advise you not to. Your friend's a little on the _fragile_ side these days."

"You're going to pay for this, Vanitas. You know you are." The gold-eyed boy simply rolled his eyes at this.

"I already am, that's the _best part _of this whole situation! And I'll wager to say it's paying pretty damn well right now. And now," Vanitas swung an arm out dramatically to beckon someone into Aqua's cell with a grin far wider than any he'd worn this night so far, "for the big reunion!"

There was nothing for a full minute, and Vanitas' expression dropped almost entirely. He let a silent breath pass his lips and beckoned again, saying as he did so in a much calmer tone "It's okay; she's not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let her, okay?"

Before Aqua could ask what was meant to be going on, what sort of game the other was playing at, a white-gloved hand gripped onto Vanitas' one. A short figure in a black, white trimmed and somewhat lacy dress stepped quickly into the room and clung to his arm as if afraid.

Aqua caught sight of a brilliant blue eye staring at her through gold strands of hair and her breath stopped. She stared back, mind unwilling to grasp this depraved twist of fate. At her horrified look, the blond flinched away and buried his head into Vanitas' chest. The black-haired boy's smirk was back and wide as ever as he stared levelly at the third person in the room.

Struggling to take in a decent breath, feeling her body begin to shake, Aqua could only try to deny what she was seeing. "That's not him, it's not – you're doing this to mess with me and I'm not going to believe it!"

Vanitas mock-pouted. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see him. I know I am. After all," he continued, cupping the blond's face with a calloused hand and bringing him to look Vanitas in the eye, "you look a lot nicer like this, don't you, Ventus?"

As if the mention of her friend's name snapped her mind back into focus, the blue-haired Keyblade Master lunged at him without thinking to summon her Keyblade first. Before she had taken a step, the Unversed were upon her as they always were, pinning Aqua to the floor through sheer mass alone. She didn't even attempt to struggle against them. "What did you do, _what did you do to him you sick bastard!_" The near-hysterical yell was more statement than question but Vanitas answered it anyway.

"I fixed him, obviously." He slid his gaze from Ven's to Aqua's, suppressing the urge to laugh in his usual way at her reaction. He knew too well how his other reacted to loud noises these days. "I saw a chance to forge the X-Blade without erasing him entirely and took it. Luckily for me it mostly paid off. For you, however...I'm shocked, Aqua – I thought you'd be happy to see your little friend again!"

"I'll bring you back, I swear it – whatever he's done to you, Ven, I'll bring you back!" Ven didn't react other than shrinking back from her words; Vanitas only tutted at this.

"But there's _no chance _of that happening, Aqua." He sounded almost sorry for her. "Ventus is _mine_ now, and I've worked my way too far into his heart to give him back." He gripped onto Ventus' arm tightly, ignoring the way that the blond flinched again. "I've worked too hard for this for you to take him away from me now." He stared at Aqua a moment, appearing to think something over. "But talking and showing are two different things entirely, right? So if I can't convince you with my words – kiss me." These last two words were directed to Ven, who had simply been holding on to his other half this whole time, gazing at Aqua as if not only as if he'd never met her before, but as if he were actually _afraid _of her. Upon hearing them, he flicked his eyes to Vanitas' meeting them for a moment before raising himself slightly onto his toes and leaning forward.

Aqua's mind was already half-screaming for her to do something, anything to stop this insanity; the other half was simply repeating the word _'no, no, no' _over and over, having accepted this as reality and hating every second. As Ven tentatively brought his lips to meet Vanitas', she had to suppress an urge to scream or be sick. The worst thing about the kiss was its _innocence, _the way that with any other two people would have been something sweet and happy. This was wrong, so very wrong and sick and perverse and Aqua could only watch – an Unversed wrapping itself chokingly around her neck if she threatened to look away – as whatever was left of her youngest friend wrap his arms around Vanitas, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

The other kept his eyes open for a second longer to gloat at her before losing himself in the moment and wrapping his arms around Ventus tightly, deepening the kiss as he did so. She heard Ven make a muffled noise at this and once again she retched, taking deep breaths so that she didn't hyperventilate.

That was it. She'd decided. Vanitas' plan had worked, she had finally gone insane and was now hallucinating – and very vividly – the vision of her friend _kissing _what was essentially himself. She closed her eyes after she glimpsed Vanitas push the other against the bars to keep him there while his hands roamed over and under Ven's dress. She wasn't going to watch this anymore, it was too much, far too much, and it was too _real_. Aqua kept her eyes tightly shut, wishing she could block out the sounds as easily.

Vanitas, meanwhile, had all but forgotten about the blue-haired girl in the room. He'd only meant the kiss to cement what he'd been telling her about Ven's new allegiances, but as usual when faced with the blond's reactions he was unable to stop himself. The knowledge that he essentially owned Ven's heart and soul as well as his body was too much temptation to resist each time he realised it. He separated his lips from his others' suddenly, ignoring the near-moan of disapproval to smirk at the noises that then followed as he bit down softly on the soft skin of Ventus' neck harshly. The gold-eyed boy let one of his hands wander up Ven's leg, ruffling the layers of the dress as he got further up. Upon feeling a teasing hand grab harshly at his ass, Ventus hissed in a sharp breath and tugged at the other's shirt to bring him closer. In response, Vanitas brought his other hand to grasp at Ven's slowly-forming erection, the blond gasped loudly and hooked one of his legs against Vanitas' to bring their hips closer and trapping the other's hand in the process.

Vanitas only grinned against Ven's neck at this move and wrapped his hand tighter over the other's length, resulting in yet another hard to resist noise. Ven bucked his hips into the other's moving hand, letting out an unintentional whine as Vanitas pulled away after only a minute. Ven looked up a little at the other boy, wondering what was going on until both their eyes alighted at the same time on the shivering girl on the floor. She was longer pinned down by Unversed; they must have been lost as soon as Vanitas' libido decided to take over from his rational mind. Ventus went a brighter red and looked away from her as he remembered how far they'd almost gone with someone else in the room; Vanitas simply looked angry at himself.

'_Well, _fuck_.' _Vanitas realized that had Aqua not been so adamant to shut out reality, she could have escaped whilst he was getting carried away with his other half. While part of him was incredibly pleased at her reaction, the rest was reminding him of the very large problem going on in his boxers. Ven's heavy panting and flushed cheeks were not doing much to deter him from simply shoving Ventus' dress up past his hips and screwing his other's brains out there right on the cell floor, Aqua or no Aqua. Looking closer at the blue-haired girl's chest, he saw that her breathing was much too slow for her to be awake. She must have passed out, either from shock or of her own will, although Vanitas was unsure as to how one could simply will themself unconscious.

Either way this cleared up at least one of his problems. There was no way that he was going to walk out of here in his current state - he knew that the guards at the entrance to the dungeons would surely mock him if they spotted him with an erection after seeing him walk past with his 'girlfriend', and he wasn't going to reveal his true nature by venting his frustrations on them.

He slid his eyes towards Ven's face, a grin on his lips – one that asked more than his words could if they were going to carry on what they'd started. Vanitas started as he saw that Ven was only staring uneasily at the unconscious Keyblade wielder on the floor, and sighed. Ven, as soon as he became aware of other people within even fifty meters of them, completely refused to do anything other than a light kiss. It was a near-miracle that he'd got the blond to play along as far as he did.

Vanitas let out an annoyed grunt through his nose. As much as his partner didn't seem in the mood right now, he personally still was quite interested in continuing. Like he'd sworn, he was _not _by any means going to walk out of this room with a tent in his boxers. An idea alighted in his head, and if Vanitas were more susceptible to weak emotions such as guilt for exploiting his new-found connection with his other, he would have had second thoughts about what he was going to do. Of course, being created from negative emotions and having barely any capacity for anything other than his own selfish needs meant that he simply didn't care.

Aqua blinked, her face already feeling the imprint of the concrete floor and her limbs in pain from the combined weight of so many Unversed. Knowing that she must have passed out, she shook each arm and leg slightly to see how many Unversed she still had upon her. They felt lighter for some reason, the only logical one being that Vanitas and the person who wasn't - _couldn't - _be Ventus had left. She moved her head awkwardly to look at the spot where the two had been standing and her heart stopped once more.

Ventus still stood there, staring at her, his neck and collarbone littered in what could only be bite marks and hickeys. Now she had a chance to see his face clearly – not that she had too much choice about moving with the amount of pain she was in – Aqua could tell that there was something clearly wrong with him. It wasn't just the bite marks or the black dress with red ribbon on the front that Ventus could have only been threatened with death to wear that disturbed her so. It wasn't the large heart-shaped scar that she could glimpse under the top of the dress that lead further down and it wasn't even the bright flush on his face that could only have come from a mixture of embarrassment and desire. She was still unable to see exactly what it was about this picture that scared her most until she saw Vanitas, mouth close to Ven's ear enough to start whispering something to him, move his hand through the blond spikes of his other's hair.

She saw Ven's eyes dim slightly and her friend's gaze slid from staring directly at her to somehow seeing through her as if she was no longer there. There it was, and - _oh gods, what has he done to you Ventus_ - part of her realised the full extent of Vanitas' control over the other. She struggled again to get up, arms failing her and dumping her on the floor unceremoniously. Aqua only saw Vanitas grin at this, showing no other reaction to her waking up.

"What-" She coughed, having breathed in the dust on the floor whilst she'd been passed out, "what happened to...what happened to his face? _What did you__** do**_, Vanitas?" The edge of rage was back in the girl's voice, and it only made Vanitas even happier.

"You don't like it? Even if this-" He stroked his fingers up the left side of Ven's face where a once sky-blue eye now glowed a sickening dull gold, "was an accident, it just shows what I can do with him. You notice he's not looking at you anymore? That's because _he can't see you _anymore, Master Aqua. To Ven here, you've simply ceased to exist." At Aqua's appalled look, he explained further. "The reason he can't see or hear you is simple – I just told him that you're not here and the moment I did you stopped registering in his mind."

"That's impossible! You can't do that, there's no way that he'd let you do tha-" Aqua was cut off swiftly by a short laugh from the other.

"He hasn't even heard what you just said. Ventus only sees – and does – whatever I tell him to. As you saw not too long ago. But, if you want to push this and make it worse for yourself, I'll gladly play along." He said smoothly, moving his arms around Ven's waist once more and whispered something else into the boy's ear. Vanitas stepped back and the blond simply dropped to his knees in front of him.

_No!_ Sensing, guessing,_ knowing_ that something further, sicker and more twisted than what had already taken place was about to happen, she once more launched herself at Ventus to drag him away. As expected the Unversed were there in an instant, restraining her from stopping Vanitas making his next move. What had he told Ven to do? Sit there and let Vanitas hurt him? Let him _kill _him, even? Hurt Aqua, or even himself? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it happen easily.

The black-haired boy gave Aqua another of those smug smiles as she once more struggled vainly and cursed against the new hoard of Unversed that covered her. Unable to summon her Keyblade, she could only watch once more as Ven turned again to the other boy, looking up at Vanitas' face. The black-haired boy nodded once, and the blond's attention switched and he cocked his head to the side, childlike, as he brought a hand up to the top of Vanitas' jeans.

Aqua gasped inwardly and fought harder than before, but only gained a centimetre's distance, trying harder than ever to keep her composure and not give in to the tears that threatened to overflow. Once again her instincts were screaming inside her to stop Ven, he was too young this was too much this was so very wrong and sickening and _he shouldn't even know how to do what he was about to do. _

As soon as her ears caught on to the sound of the zip of Vanitas' jeans moving slowly, Aqua shuddered once more and stopped struggling. Once more her mind was beginning to blank out from it all and the scene in front of her became hazy and dim. She gagged again, forcing herself to swallow back the bile that had been building in her stomach since this whole nightmare had begun.

The gold-eyed boy, once satisfied by Aqua's resumed silence, turned his attention to the wide-eyed blond kneeling in front of him as Ven opened the fly of his jeans further and tugged them down enough to slip a hand inside and wrap around the other's once again hard cock. Vanitas had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making any noise as Ventus pulled his length free from the confinement of those jeans. On feeling the blond's hand squeeze him tighter and start jerking him off harshly, however, it was almost impossible to suppress a loud groan. It was almost embarrassing, and Vanitas would never admit this out loud, but Ven had simply become too good at this; as usual he was going to end up climaxing all to quickly from the other's actions as he had every other time.

True to what the gold-eyed male had ordered not too long ago, Ven wasted no time in closing his mouth over the tip, letting his tongue flick rapidly just over and press in harshly to the slit. Vanitas grasped the other's blond hair in support as he leaned back on the bars behind him. He tightened his grip and tugged slightly to try to encourage Ventus to take him further in. Instead, the other remained teasing and only sucked at the end of his cock harshly, as well as biting down every now and again. Every time this happened, Vanitas had to grasp at both Ventus' hair and the bars behind him harshly or else his legs would give out entirely.

After another hard tug in his hair that threatened Vanitas simply shoving his length down Ventus' throat, the blond finally relented and began to take him further into his mouth – but not without it being as tormenting and slow as everything else had been so far. When he'd gone as far as was comfortably possible with someone as large as the other male was, Ven simply stopped where he was, his face a good inch or so from the other's pelvis. Vanitas only growled at this and tugged again, to get the blond in front of him to go further, to go back, to at least fucking _move _and stop teasing him like this. Sky blue and hazy gold eyes opened to stare at his own, a hint of smugness in their gaze as Ven still refused to move.

'_Oh? We're being like this again are we? Well, let's play it your way and see if you're so smug in a few moments, my dear Ventus.' _Vanitas smirked down at the other and tightened his grip in gold spikes. Through both his own strength and Ven's lack of resistance, he simply pushed himself further into the blond's mouth, letting out a moan at the way Ven's gag reflex made the whole thing much more enjoyable. The mismatched eyes widened as their owner felt the other's cock being shoved into his throat, and Ven tried to relax the muscles in his throat so this next part wouldn't hurt as much. It didn't help, and Ven's breathing quickened to a fast pant as the other disregarded his restraint entirely and began pretty much fucking Ventus' throat. Ven was unable to do anything other than wait it out and try to keep his throat relaxed as much as he could.

As usual whenever this happened, the younger was quick to climax, the feeling of his orgasm washing through him in intense waves before slowing to an easy warmth that suffused his body. Slowly opening eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, Vanitas smiled down at Ven, who appeared too frightened to pull away without the other's permission. The blond flinched once more as Vanitas' hands on his shoulders pushed him back, a drizzle of semen leaking from the corner of his mouth as Vanitas pulled his spent length out entirely. Those gold-blue eyes glanced up, this time accusing instead of teasing and Vanitas almost felt a twinge in the blackness where his heart was meant to be. He kneeled down in front of Ventus and cupped the blond's face in his hands again.

"I know I lost control a little there, but you know better than to torment me, don't you Ventus?" He brought one of his hands up to ruffle the other's hair affectionately, "Don't worry – I'll pay you back later, I promise." Vanitas was unable to suppress a grin at the way Ventus leaned into his hand, almost nuzzling it in the catlike way he did. It was a sign that he was forgiven – but only as long as he kept to that promise, as another quick glance from the heterochromatic eyes told him.

Ven suddenly lurched forward, eyes slipping half closed as he let the other catch him in strong arms. Vanitas had been half-expecting the blond to pass out for quite some time, as pushing direct orders into the boy's head, as well as altering his perception of reality tended to drain the shorter of what little energy he had these days. He carefully lay the blond on the floor for a moment as he glanced where Aqua, who had once again been almost forgotten in all of this, also lay on the floor. The Keyblade Master had almost been reduced to a shaking wreck of herself, and Vanitas once again smiled widely at this. His nose twitched on scenting the acidic stench of Aqua's last meal that had been spilled back up from her stomach as the only real response she could show to convey her disgust. He pulled a face and stepped around the puddle, kneeling down and gripping Aqua's face hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises on the pale skin.

"So as you can see," Vanitas resumed their as if nothing had just happened, all with that smug grin in place, "Ventus really is all too happy to do whatever I say, whenever I say it." He debated whether or not saying he was sorry for her loss would be overkill for a moment before looking closer at the blue-haired girl's face. "You know, you're actually quite beautiful," Vanitas squeezed her face harder, to no response other than her hard stare. "even as much a wreck as you currently. I know for a fact that there are many who'd desire to be in this room with you despite your crimes." Aqua flinched at his other hand brushing stray hair away from her forehead. "Be glad I haven't let them."

"And be glad, also, that the – what is it? – _allure _of the female form appears to escape me entirely. I doubt that Ventus would be the only one in my control if it didn't." With that, he stood up, turned away and crossed back to the unconscious Ventus to pick the smaller boy up bridal style. "I'll get someone to come clean up, shall I?" The question didn't need an answer as it was both a question and a mocking goodbye as the bars formed on Vanitas' departure down the corridor.

Aqua could only stare, tears finally spilling from a deeper blue as the last of her hope departed with him.

**AN: ****So, one month, 5704 (Not counting these AN's) words and ten pages in Microsoft Word and the first chapter of **_**Don't Believe the Truth**_** is finally complete!**

**A few explanations before I beg you all to review: Aqua's out of character-ness comes from her isolation sending her a little bit loopy. Coupled with what she's just witnessed, I'm going to guess that she's not going to be quite herself.  
>Vanitas is much easier to explain – not only is he batshit insane, but he's got everything he's ever wanted. Suffice to say he's going to be pretty damn smug about it.<br>As for Ven? Well, if you want to know what's happened to him then you'll just have to join me in chapter two to see where all the madness truly began. **

**And yes, I have drawn Ven in that dress – if you want to see what it looks like, you can follow the link on my profile ^-^ I'm also creating it as a cosplay, but the less said about that the better XD**

**So, review if you want to know why Ven's in a dress, how Aqua managed to return to the real world, why Vanitas is suddenly a hero, and why why **_**why**_** exactly there is a warning for tentacle rape if none have appeared yet!**

**~Ducky**


End file.
